Winter Break
by Melaina
Summary: [Traduction de rvaleardis] Les vacances d'hiver étaient arrivées et ils avaient besoin de s'amuser. Merthur. Modern AU.


**Auteur :** rvaleardis. Le lien vers l'auteur est dans mes favoris. N'hésitez pas à aller le lire en version originale !

 **Traducteur :** Melaïna. L'histoire ne m'appartient donc pas, j'ai demandé l'autorisation de traduire à l'auteur !

 **Notes :**

– J'ai choisi de ne pas traduire Gwaine en Gauvain. Et Gwen restera Gwen, pas Guenièvre ! Tout simplement parce que j'aime moins et que je suis habituée à la version anglaise.

– C'est un Merthur tout mignon et fluffy. Enjoy !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Winter Break

* * *

Merlin et Arthur étaient ensemble depuis quatre mois. Les choses se passaient très bien. Ils avaient été meilleurs amis pendant quatre ans avant d'agir et de se décider à sortir ensemble.

Décembre arriva avec le vent froid et le ciel nuageux. C'était le week-end et ils n'avaient aucun cours ou devoirs pendant deux semaines. Merlin et Arthur étaient en dernière année à l'université. C'était le premier semestre de ce qui pouvait devenir l'une des années les plus géniales de leur vie. Ils prenaient tout le temps qu'ils pouvaient pour profiter d'être ensemble avant les examens et la remise des diplômes.

Les vacances d'hiver avaient commencé le jour précédent et aujourd'hui allait être un jour consacré à ne rien faire. Absolument rien en rapport avec l'école, pas de ménage, pas de soucis. Juste une totale détente. Ils avaient fait les provisions concernant tout ce dont ils pouvaient avoir besoin le jour d'avant. Ça comprenait les films, la nourriture, l'alcool, des apéritifs, des couvertures (Merlin avait insisté) et un tas d'oreillers.

Il était presque dix-huit heures et le temps était devenu plus froid qu'ils avaient pu le penser possible. Merci à leur propriétaire d'avoir réparé le chauffage plus tôt dans la semaine.

Merlin vint près de la fenêtre.

– Oui, ça y est ! La neige ! Il neige !

Arthur était dans la cuisine et roula des yeux.

– Pour l'amour de Dieu, Merlin. Laisse. Passer. cria-t-il.

– Je ne peux pas laisser passer ça, Arthur ! On m'avait dit qu'il allait neiger la semaine dernière et les cours auraient pu être annulés, mais nooon ! Il n'a pas neigé, il n'y avait même pas un nuage dans le ciel ! Le temps était froid, mais il n'y avait pas un soupçon de vent pendant des jours !

Arthur abandonna.

– Merlin, arrête de râler et aide-moi !

Arthur était en train de découper une gousse d'ail. Merlin marcha d'un pas lourd vers la cuisine et prit la crème entière et le parmesan au frigo. Puis il défit le persil.

– Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire encore ?

– Je suis en train de faire des pâtes cheveux d'ange aux crevettes avec une sauce au parmesan et à l'ail. De plus, nous avons le gâteau à la ganache au chocolat que j'ai fait ce matin pour le dessert.

– Je t'aime, vraiment.

– Tu aimes le fait que je sache cuisiner.

Merlin déposa la bouteille de vin qu'il avait dans les mains puis pivota vers Arthur. Il déposa un baiser et dit :

– Je t'aime, que tu saches cuisiner ou que tu brûles tout ce que tu touches.

– Oh mon Dieu, tu es vraiment un idiot.

Merlin frappa l'épaule d'Arthur et Arthur retourna à ce qu'il était en train de cuisiner.

– Tu aimes ça !

Ça faisait sourire Arthur parce qu'il aimait le fait que Merlin soit un idiot. Il aimait tellement Merlin que ça en était douloureux.

– La table est mise. Dans combien de temps le repas sera prêt ?

– Donne-moi environ quinze minutes.

Merlin servit deux verres de vin et en donna un à Arthur. Il aimait voir Arthur cuisiner. C'était incroyable. La façon dont Arthur se concentrait à la tâche minutieuse, il avait l'air si sérieux et… sexy. Merlin aimait spécialement lorsqu'Arthur faisait de la pâtisserie. Il pouvait avoir de la farine dans ses cheveux et sur son visage. Il pouvait avoir du glaçage dans des endroits inappropriés. S'il y avait des restes de glaçage ou de ganache au chocolat, ils pouvaient s'amuser plus tard.

Arthur était incroyablement talentueux. Il étudiait pour un diplôme en commerce et avait été accepté dans un programme de cuisine accélérée à Londres. Merlin étudiait pour un diplôme d'anglais et avait déjà un livre et demi d'écrit. Ils n'étaient pas publiés pour le moment puisque personne ne connaissait leur existence, mais un jour, ils le seraient.

Le cours des pensées de Merlin fut interrompu quand Arthur commença à apporter la nourriture. Il était penché sur les plats, essayant de mettre les aliments d'une façon sophistiquée. Son visage était la définition même de la concentration. Il tirait la langue sur le bord de sa jolie bouche.

– Je crois que je t'aime vraiment comme ça.

Arthur s'était levé et apportait les assiettes sur la table. Alors qu'il plaçait l'assiette devant lui, il lui donna un rapide baiser et s'assit.

– Tu m'aimes comme ça ?

– J'aime te regarder quand tu cuisines ou que tu fais de la pâtisserie ou peu importe ce que tu fais dans la cuisine. Je t'aime.

Arthur lui sourit du sourire dont Merlin était tombé amoureux avant tout. Le sourire qui lui était seulement destiné.

– Je t'aime tout autant. J'aime particulièrement quand tu écris. Tu atteins une sorte de concentration, mais avec une expression ennuyée qui fait que j'ai juste envie de t'embrasser à tout jamais.

Merlin sourit à Arthur puis il commença à manger.

Merlin prit une première bouchée et Arthur était en train d'attendre sa réaction. C'était toujours positif. La seconde où la nourriture toucha ses papilles gustatives, les yeux de Merlin se fermèrent automatiquement et un gémissement résonna à travers la salle à manger.

– Oh mon Dieu, Arthur ! C'est juste… Je veux dire, tu t'es vraiment surpassé aujourd'hui. C'est le paradis !

Merlin prit une autre bouchée et eut presque la même réaction.

Arthur rit simplement.

– Je suis content que tu aimes.

Puis il commença à manger son plat. Il s'était surpassé.

– Aimer ? Je voudrais me marier avec ! Peut-on se marier avec un plat ?

– Je ne pense pas. Ce serait bizarre et un gâchis de nourriture.

– C'est vrai, mais mon Dieu, si je pouvais, je deviendrais Merlin Emrys-les pâtes d'Arthur dès demain !

Le reste du repas se passa entre plaisanteries et rires. Merlin était plein. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Arthur jeta un coup d'œil vers l'entrée de la cuisine.

– Tu veux du gâteau ?

– Oui !

Les mots volèrent hors de sa bouche avant qu'il ne puisse y penser. Qui pouvait dire non à un gâteau à la ganache au chocolat ? La réponse était personne, même ceux qui étaient allergiques au chocolat.

Merlin débarrassa la table et Arthur leur servit deux parts de gâteau. Puis ils sortirent de la salle à manger et s'assirent en face de la petite cheminée.

– Es-tu en train de penser à te marier avec le gâteau aussi ?

– Es-tu en train de me dire que tu approuves que je me marie avec des aliments ? Si c'est le cas, alors tu vas assister à de nombreux mariages.

– Tu es dingue. Tu devrais te faire suivre.

Merlin roula des yeux et continua à fourrer sa tête dans le merveilleux gâteau. Une fois mangé, ils placèrent les assiettes vides sur la table basse et se blottirent l'un contre l'autre.

Ils étaient en train de regarder le premier film des chroniques de Narnia.

– Je pense que j'aurai l'air extraordinaire en armure.

– Je suis d'accord, mais ça doit être inconfortable. Je veux dire, c'est du métal et quand il fait chaud, ça doit être épouvantable dessous. La même chose quand il fait froid.

– Ne ramène pas la logique là-dedans, Merlin. Admets que j'aurai l'air super dedans, c'est assez.

Merlin roula des yeux.

– Alors je devine que tu seras un chevalier ou quelque chose comme ça pour Halloween l'année prochaine.

– Je serai le roi Arthur ! Tu pourras être Merlin ! On va vraiment gagner la compétition de costumes de Morgane l'année prochaine.

– Je choisirai mon propre costume parce que je ne t'autoriserai pas à le faire encore.

– Tu m'en veux toujours ?

– Tu m'as habillé en lapin rose fluo dont le masque avait l'air d'avoir été traîné à travers l'enfer !

– Mais tu étais trop mignon !

Arthur essayer d'attraper les pommettes de Merlin, mais Merlin se déplaça de l'autre côté du canapé.

– Arrête ça ! Je choisirai mon propre costume ou nous n'irons pas en roi Arthur et Merlin. D'accord ?

Arthur agita ses mains en l'air, exaspéré.

– Oui, c'est d'accord.

Il serra sa main avec celle de Merlin puis le ramena dans leur position initiale. Arthur profitait de ce moment de câlins. Ils étaient au milieu d'un baiser quand la porte de leur appartement s'ouvrit plutôt énergiquement.

– Salut tout le monde ! cria Gwaine alors qu'il entrait.

Il fut rapidement suivi par Morgane, Gwen, Lancelot, Elyan, Percy et Léon. Arthur et Merlin mirent en pause leur film et essayèrent de se défaire l'un de l'autre.

Le groupe avança vers la salle à manger et se mit à l'aise.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici les gars ? demanda Arthur.

– Et bien, cher frère, on s'ennuyait et on voulait voir ce que vous faisiez.

– Vous ne pouviez pas appeler ?

– Qu'est-ce qui est amusant avec ça ? dit Gwaine.

Arthur se leva et alla dans la cuisine pour prendre de l'eau. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée et fit demi-tour. Devant l'entrée se trouvaient six sacs. L'eau oubliée, Arthur retourna dans la salle à manger.

– Pourquoi il y a vos sacs devant la porte ?

– Et bien, nous pensions que nous pouvions faire une soirée pyjama, dit Gwen avec enthousiasme.

Morgane approuva et ajouta.

– Nous pensions que puisqu'il est en train de neiger, nous pourrions juste rester et faire un marathon.

Merlin se redressa à l'idée et fit face à Arthur avec un sourire. Arthur savait que ça allait devenir intéressant.

– D'accord, mais pourquoi les sacs ? Vous vivez tous sur cet étage.

– Oh parce que tous les sacs contiennent tous les aliments et boissons que nous avons dans nos appartements et quelques autres objets donc nous n'aurons pas à partir, expliqua Lancelot.

À ce moment, Morgane et Gwen avaient pris la banquette vide, Percy et Lance étaient sur le sol avec Léon. Elyan avait pris la chaise vide et Gwaine s'assit avec Merlin.

– Avez-vous très faim ? demanda Arthur parce qu'il y avait des restes dans le frigo.

– Non, nous avons mangé avant de venir, répondit Léon.

Arthur s'assit près de Merlin et poussa Gwaine hors de la banquette.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on devrait regarder ?

Merlin regarda autour pour voir si quelqu'un allait répondre. Gwen eut une idée, il pouvait le voir parce qu'elle sauta de la banquette et regarda dans leur collection.

– On devrait essayer de regarder les huit films Harry Potter ! cria Gwen en attrapant la boite dans ses mains.

Tout le monde accepta et ils commencèrent le premier film. Merlin alla chercher des oreillers et des couvertures pour tout le monde. Léon et Lance allèrent dans leur appartement pour en prendre d'autres.

Tout le monde était confortablement installé et Arthur était revenu avec le gâteau sur un plateau avec des assiettes et des couverts. Il fut mangé en quelques minutes.

Après le troisième film, tout le monde commença à s'endormir. Léon et Morgane étaient enlacés sur le sol. Gwen et Lance étaient endormis sur le canapé. Elyan était endormi sur la chaise et Percy et Gwaine avaient commencé à se câliner sur le sol. Arthur et Merlin éteignirent tout et partirent dans leur lit.

Après avoir brossé leurs dents et s'être changés en pyjamas, ils allèrent dans leur lit.

– Aujourd'hui, c'était vraiment bien, murmura Merlin alors que le sommeil commençait à venir.

– Ça l'était. On devrait faire quelque chose comme ça plus souvent.

Le lendemain matin, Arthur et Merlin se réveillèrent avec quelque chose leur chatouillant le nez. Quand ils ouvrirent leurs yeux, ils virent Gwaine se tenant bien trop près.

– Gwaine ! cria Arthur.

Gwaine commença à rire et s'éloigna.

– Bonjour Princesse ! Bonjour Merlin !

Puis Gwaine sauta au-dessus d'eux.

– Gwaine, vas-t-en ! cria Merlin en essayant de le pousser.

Le vacarme réveilla tous les autres dans le salon et ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre.

Morgane jeta un coup d'œil aux gars sur le lit et sauta dessus aussi. Bientôt, tout le monde suivit. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un tombe du lit. Les rires pouvaient s'entendre à travers tout l'appartement et ils étaient vraiment forts.

Tout le monde se calma et reprit leur souffle.

– D'accord, qui veut un petit déjeuner ? demanda Arthur.

– Moi.

Tout le monde cria. Arthur alla dans la salle de bain avant que quelqu'un puisse la réclamer et puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il avait beaucoup de choses à cuisiner.

Alors qu'il sortit les œufs du frigo, il sentit des mains s'enrouler autour de sa taille et un baiser sur sa nuque.

– Besoin d'un coup de main ? dit Merlin contre la nuque d'Arthur.

Arthur profita de l'occasion pour se retourner et embrasser son petit ami.

– Oui s'il te plaît. Bonjour d'ailleurs.

– Bonjour, répondit Merlin avant de donner un dernier baiser.

– Oh ! Pas de tripotage dans la cuisine !

Bien sûr, quelqu'un avait besoin de ruiner le moment.

Arthur lança un regard noir à Gwaine et Léon avant de se tourner vers le four.

La gentille et douce Gwen s'assit sur la table et demanda s'ils avaient besoin d'aide.

– Peux-tu te charger du thé ? Je suis en train de cuisiner des toasts à_ la crème aux myrtilles, Merlin se charge de la sauce et du bacon.

Percy s'était assis à table à côté de Gwen et cria « _Oui ! »_ dès qu'il entendit le mot toast.

Tout le monde regarda vers lui, confus.

– Arthur fait les meilleurs toasts. J'ai le droit d'être excité.

Tout le monde rit et Gwaine donna un baiser à Percy. Comment pouvait-il résister face à quelqu'un de si adorable ?

Leurs vacances furent passées ensemble. Trois jours après qu'ils eurent fini tous les films Harry Potter, Arthur et Gwen firent la liste de tous les objets nécessaires pour le réveillon de Noël et le jour de Noël.

C'étaient les meilleures vacances d'hiver qu'ils aient pu avoir. Pleines de bons plats, de bons amis et de beaucoup d'amusement. Ils n'étaient pas juste amis, par contre, n'est-ce pas ? Ils étaient une famille maintenant, avec des liens plus forts que personne. Ensemble, ils pouvaient tout conquérir. Le destin avait fait du bon travail en les réunissant tous ensemble.

* * *

J'espère que cette traduction vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. À bientôt !


End file.
